celestifandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Wonders
Seven Wonders is the last chapter to take place in the Celesti Universe. It is currently a work in progress, and will expand and finalise all previous storylines. It, like The Successor before it, follows the children and relatives of previous heroes, as well as some new faces. It is currently being written by the usual team of Smidsy, Cudpug, Quila111 and Kovu, as well as a new addition of CrisisDragonfly. Characters Main Characters: *'Prince Lucas Cristata Equis-Avarian': As his name suggests, Lucas or 'Luka' is the child of Gabriel and Sierra, and by this right the heir to the throne of Centuri. More level-headed than his father, but not as fair as his mother, Luka wills to be taught properly how to fight, and rejects the tutoring of Oswald when the oppurtunity arises. It is mentioned early that many prophecies centre aound him, due to being born with a golden horn. *'Princess Misha Cristata Equisarian': The younger sister to Lucas, and the daughter of Gabriel and Sierra. Misha is intelligent and keen to study, unlike her older brother. She takes after her mother's Vanille upbringing, and is curteous and lady-like. She, like her mother and lineage before her, is a Unicorn Pure, but lacks the wings of her father and brother. *'Niobe Vanille Equisarian': The half-sister to Queen Sierra, and a noble warrior who reinvented the once defunct platoon known as the Templars. She is troubled by family goings-on upon her return to Centuri at the beginning of the roleplay, and is to play a bigger part later into the story. *'Felix Emeris Avarian-Luparian': The middle child of Hunter and Faelana Emeris. Felix at the beginning of Seven Wonders is studying in Centuri, alongside the Prince and Princess, due to personal invitation. He, like Misha, has a thirst for knowledge, but harbours a particular interest in Rune energy, which has been outlawed for nearly two decades. *'Kayna Firion Dragon-Leporian': The daughter to Genji and Ruka from Successor, Kayna inherited her Dragon-traits from her father, including the fully-fledged ability to transform at will, though her form is significantly reduced in size, possibly due to being a half-bred dragonchild. Her visible trait is a ruby-red dragon tail, which she shows off openly. *'Roary Soldane Vulparian': A headstrong, womaniser of a white fox. The son of Tide and Faer Soldane, and brother to Kara. He is a notorious player, flirting with most attractive women who he meets. It is conveyed early on that he dislikes having to act discreet around royalty. *'Kara Soldane Vulparian': The daughter of Tide and Faer, and younger sister to Roary. A much more level-headed individual who enjoys meeting with her friends, Lucas and Misha. She acts much more mature than her brother, often keeping him in check, and reminding him to behave. Other notable Characters: *'Oswald Equisarian': Makes a return to Seven Wonders. Though two decades older, he is still as intrigued by his studies than other, and shares it with pupils such as Princess Misha, and Felix Emeris. He is as kindly as ever, and his beard is even longer than before. *'Teddie Zodian Equis-Luparian': Makes cameo apperances in the sparring match against Niobe. He has taken a shining to training Luka whenever the chance arises, and has been promoted during the years, taking his father's place as a General in the Centurian Legion. *'Leosuke Zodian Equisarian': Now retired, Leosuke still takes the time to train new recruits. In his older age he appears more critical of others, included Prince Lucas, and his own grandson, Caleb. *'Tetra ???:' A mysterious young girl who is protected by Kyte. She meets with the Equisarian vessel, and hitches a ride back to Atreus. She seems to possess some strange powers of foresight. *'Kyte Viskhan Ariesarian': A middle-aged Ram who is almost always accompanied by an axe. It is mentioned that he was once a famous air-pilot, though this is ironic given he crashed his damaged vessel in the second chapter of the story. Despite his stature, he is rather kind, and protects Tetra at all costs. Category:RPs Category:All Pages